Why Don't We Just Dance?
by Breanie
Summary: 3rd in Beginning Series Ron is spending the night with his wife and he decides he wants to spend the evening dancing, it just might not be what Hermione is thinking.


AN: Here's just a quick story I thought of while listening to the radio. I hope you guys like it. I guess we can say it can be added in to the beginning series. Please review:D

**Why Don't We Just Dance?**

**Lyrics by Josh Turner**

Ron was lying across the chesterfield, his arm over the top flipping through the channels on the television. Now that he and Hermione had owned one for a few months he didn't find it quite as exciting as he once had. Muggles really did come up with the most amazing inventions - to be able to watch a story unfold in a little box was just astounding to him. Then Mr. Granger had helped him set up some digital box of a sort that gave him a ridiculous amount of channels and tended to make him sit in front of the television a lot more than he wanted to.

He glanced up at his wife as she took a seat next to him and took the remote from his hands forcing him to sit up straight.

"Is there anything good on tonight?"

He shrugged and draped his arm over her shoulders. "Not really. Nothing exciting like those good crime shows you know I like to watch."

Hermione laughed and leaned her head onto his shoulder. "You just like to figure out the mystery." She kissed his cheek and snuggled close. "What do you want to do tonight?"

Ron leaned back a bit and stretched his long legs out. "Dunno."

She continued to flip through the channels as Ron's eyes moved across her. Even after being married for almost a year he still couldn't get over how beautiful she was. She had a gorgeous shade of hair that was almost chestnut and very bushy. At the moment it was sleek and pulled back into one long braid down her back that he knew took her twice as long to accomplish because of her bushy hair. Her grey eyes were focused on the television but it was enough to stir Ron up.

She had always been able to stir him up. They had been through so much together. She was in so many ways his best friend. He figured he and Harry would always be best mates to some extent but his Mione knew things about him that Harry just wouldn't understand. It was Hermione who had been there with him when he had woken from the nightmares; when he needed comfort to explain the pointless deaths of the war; and when he had to think about what it meant that his best mate was in love with his baby sister. But everything had worked out in the end.

Now the war was over and he and Hermione had been married for just a little over a year. It was amazing to him that they had been together that long. He was an uncle a few times over and everyone's families were growing. Everyone wanted to compensate for the loss that the war had brought. He and Hermione were even talking about having kids in the near future.

Life was good.

He grinned as an idea came to mind. Since there was nothing on the television and for once his wife wasn't spending the evening working, he had an idea of how to spend the evening. He stood up and grinned down at his wife.

"What?" Hermione asked, a hand moving to her hair. There was nothing good on T.V. but she was still surprised when Ron had stood up so quickly. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Ron held his hand out to her and to her surprise began to sing in his deep voice that always surprised her. He wasn't a particularly good singer but he was decent and it always amused her to hear him sing. Her smile widened as she listened to the words.

_Baby why don´t we just turn that TV off?_

_315 channels of nothing but bad news on_

_Well, it might be me_

_But the way I see it_

_The whole wide world has gone crazy._

_So baby, why don´t we just dance?_

Hermione laughed as she was pulled up to her feet by her husband. "Dance? We both know that's never exactly been your favourite past time?"

Ron shrugged and tugged her up against him so that she could feel every line in his body and that her breath hitched. Ron had always been able to take her breath away.

_Just a little bitty living room ain´t gonna look like much._

_But when the lights go down and we move the couch_

_It´s gonna be more than enough_

_For my two left feet_

_And our two hearts beatin´_

_Nobody´s gonna see us go crazy._

_So baby, why don´t we just dance_

_Down the hall_

_Maybe straight up the stairs?_

_Bouncing off the wall_

_Floating on air_

_Baby, why don´t we just dance?_

He twirled her out and into him and the laughter erupted as her arms circled his neck. "I knew there was a catch."

Ron's hand moved lower and rested on her bum as his lips moved over her earlobe and down her neck. "I don't know what you're talking about. I just want to dance with you."

Hermione's heart melted. It was times like these that she knew exactly why she had married this man. He had been her best friend and her worst enemy for so long yet she had been desperately in love with him for most of her life. Her own hands moved down to his hips and her smile widened when she felt his beard brush her cheek.

She loved the beard and mustache on her husband. When she looked at it she saw a man and not the boy she had once loved. To her the facial hair symbolized his bravery and courage under torture by Voldemort. It symbolized his growth into manhood and it reminded her every day how much he had grown and how much more she loved him every day.

"So, are we going to dance?" He asked, his voice deepening as he kissed her neck.

Her head fell back in pleasure as his hands roamed up the back of her shirt. "I want to tango."

Ron chuckled and kissed her shoulder before he sang gently in her ear.

_Baby, why don´t you go put your best dress on?_

_And those high heeled shoes you love to lose_

_As soon as the tunes come on?_

_On second thought_

_Just the way you are_

_Is already driving me crazy._

_So baby, why don´t we just dance_

_Down the hall_

_Maybe straight up the stairs?_

_Bouncing off the wall_

_Floating on air_

_Baby, why don´t we just dance?_

"Mmm," Hermione moaned as he pinned her back against the wall in the hallway. "I think you're confused about what dancing is."

His shirt hit the floor and her hands wandered up his broad chest. "I think you're the one who's confused, Mione."

She laughed as he scooped her up into his arms and carried her up the stairs, pinning her back against the wall outside their bedroom door. "The world's gone crazy, eh? Are you sure it's not you?"

_Well it might be me_

_But the way I see it_

_The whole wide world has gone crazy._

_So baby, why don´t we just dance_

_[Bouncing off the walls floating on air]_

_Oh baby, [baby] why don´t we just dance?_

Her lips met his as they fell into the bedroom and tumbled back on to the bed. "Ron?"

"Hmm?" He asked as his lips trailed over her stomach.

She pulled him up to look into his eyes and she smiled. "I'd love to dance with you."

Then her lips met hers and she showed him exactly how much she wanted to dance.


End file.
